1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure and a method for manufacturing the honeycomb structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been known, as an exhaust gas purification filter or a catalyst carrier, an aggregated type honeycomb structure formed by a combination of plural pillar-shaped honeycomb fired bodies, each of the honeycomb fired bodies having a large number of cells longitudinally placed in parallel with one another (for example, refer to JP-A 2005-154202). In the aggregated type honeycomb structure of this kind, an adhesive layer is formed on a side face of each honeycomb fired body, and the honeycomb fired bodies are adhered to one another by interposing the above-mentioned adhesive layer.
In the honeycomb structure of this kind, in order to prevent collapse of the structure of the honeycomb structure having the honeycomb fired bodies bound with one another, the honeycomb fired bodies are firmly adhered to one another.
The contents of JP-A 2005-154202 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.